


Peach Scone

by stopmysinfulhand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/M, Gentleman!Kylo, Jealousy, Modern AU, Scones, Sex Dreams, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmysinfulhand/pseuds/stopmysinfulhand
Summary: Kylo is desperately in love with her, but she’s already taken. What’s the harm in a little coffee?Based off of Hobo Johnson’s song Peach Scone





	1. Part 1

“We should go get a cup of coffee.” She looked up at him with those beautiful wide eyes of hers, blinking in surprise as she processed his words. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she pressed her pen to her lips in the way she tended to do when she was thinking.

“Um, Kylo, you know I have a boyfriend right?” she asked, her voice wavering slightly like she didn’t want to hurt him. Of course he knew that, and it killed him a little whenever he remembered, but if he couldn’t claim her heart, at least he could take some of her free time.

He nodded, giving her a crooked smile. “Friendly coffee. I know a place with great scones,” he offered. She pondered over his offer for a moment, which gave Kylo a chance to watch the gears turn in her head and fall a little bit more in love with her.

“Let’s go,” she said, standing from her desk with a stretch, “I love a good scone.”

“Me too,” he said.

The walk to the shop was short, but it gave him a chance to observe the way she moved and imagine how she would look stationed by his side for the rest of his life. He shook his head slightly to clear it. He really loved the thought of being with her, but maybe that was just his loneliness talking.

Speaking of talking, she was, chattering on about something her boyfriend did to anger her. Kylo listened attentively, his eyes trained on her lips as they formed letters and sounds and— It was almost too much for him to bear.

In the coffee shop, she ordered a hot chocolate and a pumpkin scone and it warmed his heart to know that she had taken his words seriously. He got a blueberry scone and grabbed them a table by the window so he could see the way the ever lowering sun reflected off her perfect skin.

She continued to ramble on about her boyfriend, her hands gesturing in the cutest way and her voice raising just a bit as she expressed her frustration to him. She only stopped to take a bite of her scone, but when she did her face lit up, her hand covering her mouth as she exclaimed, “This _is_ really good!”

He smiled at her and couldn’t help but say, “You’re so pretty.” He regretted it only a little bit because her cheeks heated up and his heart skipped a beat at her shy smile.

“I thought you said this was a friendly coffee,” she scolded.

He held his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, don’t worry, just my thoughts drifting. I’ll keep my stunts to a minimum.”

She nodded and looked out the window, brushing the crumbs off her face. A stray one remained on her bottom lip and he found he had the urge to kiss it off her, but his imaginings shattered when she brushed it away, her eyes now trained on her hot chocolate. “How’s your scone?” she asked, pushing through the awkward silence that had started to amass.

“I love it,” he said, trying not to look directly at her as he said it, but it was hard.

“The blueberries seem like they were really fresh,” she added in a slight mumble, her eyes flitting to the window. She stood suddenly as the bell over the door dinged, and then he felt his misery was sealed.

A handsome man strolled in, his jaw square and his hair styled in perfect waves with a few strands strategically falling over his forehead. “Poe!” She embraced the man, her joy evident in her body language and tone, both of which were completely different from the way she talked to him. “Kylo, this is my boyfriend, Poe. Poe, this is a friend of mine from work, Kylo,” she introduced.

Poe stuck out his hand with a debonair grin and Kylo shook it, trying not to look disgusted. “Charmed,” he said dryly. Poe brushed it off, not looking the least bit concerned at Kylo’s obvious dislike.

“Mutual,” Poe agreed, his arm slung comfortably around her waist as she cuddled into his side. The sight made Kylo sick to his stomach, but he made an effort to push it down for her sake.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Kylo stated bluntly. “That’s great that you do so many things.” When Poe nodded and opened his mouth to speak, Kylo interrupted him, “Your girlfriend’s one of the nicest people I’ve ever met, but I’m sure you know that since you get to be with her everyday.”

She blushed slightly at the praise and it made Kylo feel a little bit better, though it was just a pinch. “Isn’t she just?” Poe seemed a little threatened and pulled her closer to his side, which tightened the knot in Kylo’s stomach.

‘I love the thought of being with her,’ he thought, but managed to keep it purely in his thoughts. “She’s a real peach. A peach scone,” he stated, his tone meaningful as he made direct eye contact with her.

Poe nodded slowly, his hand gripping her hip. “Uh huh. Well, we’ve got to go, don’t we, sweetheart?” He looked down to her as he asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead when she nodded. “It was nice to meet you, Kyle,” Poe said shortly, giving the other man a once over as if seeing him for the first time.

“It’s Kylo,” Kylo said through gritted teeth, trying not to get angry in front of her. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Bye Kylo,” she said with a wave that lifted his mood considerably. However, it didn’t help the crushing loneliness he felt as Poe turned her and led her to the door, his arm still protectively around her waist.

“Bye, (Y/N). I’ll see you Monday.”

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has a dream, and gets invited to watch a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it, and who would I be if I didn’t deliver?

Her back formed an arch, her skin glinting in the moonlight that streamed through Kylo’s window. Her breasts heaved with her chest as she panted, a slick sheen of sweat coating her. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his entire life, and from his position between her legs, he only thought she was more beautiful. He swiped his broad tongue between the folds of her cunt and revelled in the way she cried out, her hands tightly fisted in his hair. “Oh Kylo,” she cried out, her head thrashing to the side as a shiver overtook her body.

Kylo lifted his head and wiped his mouth, pressing kisses as he made his way back up her now relaxed body. He placed his massive hand on her stomach, his fingers splayed out over her skin. She looked up at him in adoration as he stooped over her. There was a sort of electric silence between them until she broke it.

“Fuck me,” she whispered, her tone needy. A satisfied grin fit his features and he leaned down, kissing her neck as he lined himself up with her entrance. He slid in with little resistance, her walls wet silk and inviting. A gasp left the both of them, their bodies joining as one.

Whispers of reverence left her as he built up a steady speed, each thrust bringing his name to her lips like a jewel. He kept his face buried in her neck so he could hear her desperate pleas for more in his ear. Her cries became louder as she neared her peak and he found himself climbing with her, ever closer to the end and then-

The alarm clock blared in his ear drums, causing Kylo to yelp and fall out his bed, his cock hard and uncomfortable against his underwear. He groaned as he stood, his dark locks all tangled and damp with sweat. He cursed his alarm clock loudly. Although that had been a recurring dream, that was the closest he had ever come to actually cumming. But alas, it seemed that orgasm still evaded him, just as much as her real presence in his bed.

Jacking off in the shower seemed so shitty in comparison to his nightly dream escapades, but not like he could do anything about it. Once the horniness had left his system, he stood under the stream of water until it ran cold, trying to clear his thoughts before he had to see her at their office. He imagined her briefly in her usual work clothes, skirt snug against her ass and heels extenuating her legs just enough that they seemed to go on for days. He felt himself start to harden again and he groaned, hitting his head against the shower wall. This was going to be tough.

The walk to the office was brisk, enough so that he felt inclined to wear a scarf with his usual black overcoat. When he walked to his desk, he saw that she had a similar notion, bundled up in a brown oversized hoodie. The style of it helped him realize that it was probably Poe’s jacket, and grimace crossed his features, which she noticed as he sat across from her. “Everything okay, Ky? You seem grumpy.” Her tone conveyed her genuine concern, as did the way she leaned forward slightly. “Then again, you’re always grumpy,” she teased.

His heart swelled a little at her smile, but he squashed it down, opening his briefcase to hide his face from her. “Oh, I’m just swell,” he assured her, monotonous as usual.

She wasn’t exactly satisfied with that but she leaned back in her chair, fiddling with the sleeves of her jacket. “Mkay, if you say so.” She pursed her lips slightly, fidgeting in her chair. “Do you wanna come over and watch a movie tonight?” she asked, completely out of the blue. He looked at her in astonishment.

“Me?” He was so surprised he didn’t know what else to say.

She rolled her eyes with a playful smile on her lips. “Of course you, silly. I had a nice time getting coffee with you on Friday, so I thought we could hang out again.”

He stared at her blankly for a moment and she started to bite her bottom lip in that cute way she did when she was nervous. Somehow he managed to snap himself out of his revelry, nodding vigorously. “Yes. Yes, of course I do.”

She beamed at him, her hands clapping together happily. “Oh good! I’ll give you my address. Is seven okay?”

He nodded dumbly as she handed him a slip of paper with her address, her handwriting in a neat scrawl that he found weirdly adorable. “Seven’s great.”

She opened her mouth to say something else, but just then their superior came by, wrapping on their desks to make them actually do some work for once.

 

* * *

 

Kylo stood in front of the apartment building, looking up at it and then back at the small piece of paper in his hands multiple times before he finally got up the courage to go up to it, pressing the buzzer for her number. She answered in a flash, “Kylo?” When he gave her an affirmative, she opened the door for him.

He found her waiting patiently outside her apartment for him, a big smile on her face when he rounded the corner. She was dressed comfortably, in a pair of disney pajama pants with a matching t-shirt, the pajama pants hugging her ass so beautifully when she turned around that he found a sigh leave him unprompted.

She led him inside and gave him a quick tour of her tiny apartment before gesturing to the couch. “I’ll make some popcorn and then we can figure out what to watch, okay?” He nodded and settled into the couch comfortably, trying not to stare as she sauntered to the kitchen.

When she returned to him, triumphantly holding a bowl of freshly popped popcorn, he felt his heart constrict. She was so cute. How was he supposed to just be friendly? He suddenly felt like he shouldn’t be in her apartment. The action was too intimate, too comfortable. They hadn’t even been friends for that long!

His thoughts were interrupted when she sat down next to him. Like right next to him, close enough that his thigh was touching hers and then her hand was on his thigh as she looked at him concern. “Are you okay, Kylo?” His name sounded like heaven on her lips and it took him a minute to process her question.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine, (Y/N). Don’t worry about me. What’re we watching?” he managed to get out, a little unsettled under her intense gaze. She seemed satisfied with his answer and picked up the remote, explaining the basic plot of the movie. It was her favorite movie, she told him, so she felt it like a good bonding moment.

When the movie started, she snuggled into the couch, and a little bit into him, her legs crossed criss cross applesauce while she hugged a pillow to her chest. He found it incredibly adorable and worked very hard to focus on the movie instead of her.

The movie start was fine enough, but Kylo found him tuning it out a bit, pieces of his dream popping up in his head. His cock started to harden and he crossed his legs, cursing his imagination for being such a dick. She didn’t even notice the shift, although she also wasn’t focused on the movie, instead angrily texting on her phone.

“Everything okay?” Kylo asked hesitantly, unsure if he should pry or not. She threw down her phone with a frustrated groan.

“Poe is being a total dick.” Kylo’s ears perked at that and he leaned closer to her just a little bit, making sure he looked concerned.

“What happened?”

She shook her head slightly, letting out a groan. “I told him you were over and he got really weird and protective, and now he’s saying stuff about how you just wanna get with me! He doesn’t get it all,” she lamented, her hands covering her face.

Kylo felt guilty, mostly because he was the indirect cause of this, but also because Poe was right. He suddenly hated Poe even more because he was right, and made the effort to deny the claims, assuring her that he would never get between her and Poe.

She sniffled and nodded, pushing away the pricks of tears that had started to appear in her eyes. Kylo’s heart broke for her. “I know that, Ky, that’s why I invited you over,” she said, looking up at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. He ached to brush away her tears and kiss her, but he knew that would make the situation even worse.

Instead he settled for, “Do you want like a hug or something?” His awkwardness earned a giggle from her and she nodded, cuddling up to him and burying her face in his neck. A sigh left him as he gently patted her back, searching for something to say. “I know he was mean to you now,” he managed, “But I’m sure he’ll turn around at some point.”

She nodded and pulled away from the hug—too soon for Kylo’s liking—giving him a soft smile. “Thank you, Kylo. I’m really glad I have someone like you in my life.”

He didn’t deserve that, not in the slightest, but still he appreciated her words. “The feeling is mutual,” he said, trying to put as much feeling in his words as possible so she knew how sincerely he meant it.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reach out Kylo for comfort, and he gets much more than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this is technically the final part, buuut I’d be willing to do one more, sort of like an epilogue, if you guys are interested. Thank you all so much for reading, this was much more popular than I expected. I love you all!

An urgent knock sounded at Kylo’s front door, rousing him from the nap he had been taking. Rain pelted his window angrily as he stood from the couch and went over to the door. He stepped back in surprise when he saw that it was her, tears streaming down her cheeks as she collapsed into him. She was soaked to the bone, sobbing into his chest. “(Y/N), what are you-? Oh my god, you’re freezing,” he said, quickly pulling her inside.

He sat her down on the couch and quickly wrapped a blanket around her, kneeling in front of her. “What happened?” he asked as gently as he could. He took her hands in his while he waited for her answer.

“I-“ she sniffled, a sob interrupting her speech, “Poe and I broke up, and I didn’t know what else to do.” She wiped at her eyes angrily. “God, he’s such a dick, I don’t know why I ever dated him in the first place.” Another sob left her and she covered her face.

He was elated at that fact she’d finally broken it off with him, but filled with sorrow because she looked so sad. “I’m so sorry, (Y/N),” he soothed softly, sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her. She cuddled up to him and buried her face in his neck, sobbing. He gently rubbed her back, his nose resting in her wet hair.

He let her cry against him until her wet clothing started to dampen his own. Then he pulled away and pushed her hair back from her face so he could look her in the eyes. “Why don’t you go take a warm shower and I’ll get you some dry clothes, okay? Then we can watch a movie or something,” he offered, smiling as she nodded.

He pointed her to the bathroom and picked out a shirt and some shorts she could wear once she got out. Once she was all set, he shut the door and went to search for something good on Netflix. His heart wasn’t really in it though. All he could seem to think about was the fact that she had come to him first. She had come to him in tears, and that had to mean something, didn’t it? She depended on him and trusted him. Maybe one day she could even love him like he loved her.

His thoughts were interrupted when she stepped out of the bathroom. She had never looked as beautiful as she did in his t-shirt, her smaller frame practically swimming in the fabric with his basketball shorts slung low on her hips. “Wow,” he breathed softly, causing her to shift uncomfortably.

“What?” she asked with a slight laugh. He shook his head and patted the seat next to him, which she took.

“Nothing, you’re just beautiful.” She flushed at his compliment and shoved him playfully, finally relaxing a bit.

“Charmer,” she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. “What are we watching?”

About 10 minutes later, her wet clothes were in the dryer, Kylo got out a bottle of wine, and she’d picked some chick flick to watch. Kylo leaned back and poured them both a glass. He watched as she swallowed hers quickly, holding it out so he would fill it again.

“You wanna talk about it?” he asked softly as he poured, eyes darting from the glass to her eyes. She shook her head insistently and drained the glass again, albeit slower this time. “Okay,” he said with a shrug, setting the wine bottle on the table. “You’ll talk when you wanna.”

She nodded and set down her glass, crawling closer to him until she was practically in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and swung her legs over his lap. A blush brightened Kylo’s cheeks as he struggled over where to put his hands, finally deciding on placing one on her back and the other on her knee. She seemed satisfied with that, so he relaxed, letting her scoot closer. Her head rested against his shoulder for a moment before she made a frustrated noise, wiggling further into his lap to get more comfortable. Once she figured out the best possible spot, she settled, leaving Kylo feeling a little dazed as he felt her ass directly on his crotch.

She had to know, right? Kylo’s eyes darted from the TV and back to her several times, his mind racing as he tried to justify that maybe she didn’t know. She shifted slightly, rubbing against him in just the right way so he started to harden. Well, if she hadn’t known before, that would probably change soon.

Always the gentleman, he gently scooped her off his lap and set her aside, crossing his legs to hide his slowly growing erection. She whined slightly and pouted at him. “Why’d you move me?”

He gave her a half smile. “Your legs were cutting off my circulation.”

She obviously didn’t believe his lie but didn’t say anything, instead settling so her shoulder was pressed against his. “Do you like the movie?” she asked before pouring herself another glass of wine.

In all honesty, he had paid zero attention to the screen, but still he replied, “Oh yeah. Great story.”

She smirked at him slightly. “What’s the main character’s name?”

He fumbled for a clue, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water gasping for air. “Umm,,, Miranda?”

She grinned and made a loud ‘ENH’ noise, crossing her arms into an X. “Not even close, Ky. Wanna try again?”

He shook his head, embarrassed. “Can’t give you a right answer. I’ve been too distracted.”

Her grin widened and she sipped her wine knowingly. Her stare was unnerving. “Yeah? By what?” she asked, teasing him mercilessly.

A pros and cons list was developing in his head. He could tell her the truth and risk ending their friendship, but there was a possibility she’d be into it. On the other hand, he could lie, but the idea of being untruthful around her was off putting.

She was growing impatient, he could see it in the cross of her arms and the glint of her eye. “Well? What say you, Ky?”

An inhale. “You were right on my lap, (Y/N), I was kinda focused on that.”

Her lips were pressed against his much faster than he had time to process, and once he had processed it, she was already climbing into his lap again, straddling him with an ease he hadn’t expected. Her kiss was exactly as soft and wonderful as he dreamed it would be, warm and inviting, and intoxicating.

When she parted from him, it took all his resolve not to pull her back in and pin her to the couch. “(Y/N)...” he breathed, his eyes darting across her face for some inkling of a hint as to why that had just happened. Why it was still kind of happening.

Her cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink, her lip catching between her teeth. “Help me forget,” she pleaded, pressing against him. “I can’t- I need you, Kylo.”

Well, if he wasn’t hard before, he certainly was after she said that. Still, something about her words didn’t sit right. “I can’t.”

He had never seen her look so forlorn before. “Why not? What, am I not good enough?” Her question held no malice, only hurt and desperation.

“Ohhh no no no, that’s not it at all.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, as she’d done some many times to him, and brushed his thumb across her cheek. “You’re just not in a good place right now.” God, what was he doing? Since when did he suddenly have morals? “Besides, you’ve had like 5 glasses of wine. I couldn’t take advantage of you.” Take advantage of her? Take advantage of her?? If anything, He was the one being taken advantage of at the moment.

But that didn’t matter. Not really. Not when her eyes filled with tears and she kissed him again, no longer needy but thankful. “You’re too good to me, Ky. I don’t deserve it,” she whispered, pressing her forehead to his. A million emotions flashed through him at once, joy, outrage, sorrow, all mingling into a cocktail that caused tears to come to his eyes.

He pulled her closer. “Don’t ever say that, (Y/N). You deserve the world, the moon, and the stars, and I would be damned if I didn’t at least try to give you that much,” he said fervently, gripping her face between his pale hands.

A little gasp left her and she wiggled out of his grip, climbing on him again, her head nestling into the crook of his shoulder so easily it was like she was meant to fit against him. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Kylo’s heart clenched and he held her closer, rubbing her back absentmindedly. “I think you’re exhausted and heartbroken. Tell me how you feel when you wake up in the morning.” His words were soft enough that she didn’t seem hurt by them, instead nodding against his shoulder as she let out a yawn.

He shifted so they laid on the couch and let her settle on top of him, her breathing quickly falling into the steady rhythm of sleep. He watched her for a while, a soft smile on his face. This seemed unreal, like he was in one of his dreams. She shifted and made a small whining noise as she lifted her head, blinking at him sleepily. “What’s wrong, baby?”

She smiled slightly at the pet name. “Can we go sleep in a bed?”

He nodded, sitting up and gathering her in his arms. He stood and carried her to his room, tucking her in before laying next to her. She wriggled around to get comfy, and then she was out, one leg draped across him.

She was out in minutes. It was kinda cute actually, if not frustrating due to how long it took for sleep to find him in the best of times. Eventually, he managed to drift off, holding her close against him as if he were afraid she’d be gone in the morning.

* * *

You woke up to light streaming in through unfamiliar blinds in an unfamiliar room on a dark, unfamiliar bed. The only part you recognized was the warm, lanky body you were currently wrapped around. When you looked up you found amber eyes staring down at you, sleepy and happy, and your heart fluttered slightly. “Sleep well?” Kylo asked, his voice still rough with sleep.

You flashed him a smile and he returned it. “Well enough, I guess, but my head’s killing me,” you whined softly, burrowing under the covers to block out your mortal enemy, the sun. He laughed and held you close to him, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. The action was so sweet and domestic you almost cried. And then you did start crying because you remembered all the events of last night.

“Ohhh, baby, don’t cry,” he pleaded, tilting your face up so he could brush away the tears that ran down your cheeks. “What’s wrong? Do you need me to go?”

You screwed your eyes shut and shook your head. “N-no, I w-want you to stay,” you said as you inhaled a shuddering breath. “I’m sorry, I-I don’t know what came over me, I just,” another inhale interrupted you, “Christ, I’m sorry,” you managed.

He gave you a forgiving smile and pulled you into a kiss, effectively ceasing your sniveling. You curled up against him and let him kiss you, joy swelling in your heart as he held you like you were the most important thing in his life. How nice it was to be held like that for once.

When you completely stopped crying, he pulled away and stroked your cheek, resting his forehead against yours. “Better?”

You nodded, pressing against him to leech more of his warmth. “Much.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to peach scone on repeat while i wrote this for like an hour and it’s like 11:30 and i’m exhausted but here u go i hope you like it


End file.
